


Word Play

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: A drinking game almost makes you reveal your feelings for Bucky out loud in front of everyone.





	Word Play

“Lamprophony! That’s loudness and clarity of enunciation!” Bruce shouted.

“Dammit, I almost had you beat,” Tony grumbled.

“All right, babe, who you gonna pick for this one?” Natasha asked him.

The man thought for a long moment. “I think it best suits Thor. His accent makes him enunciate pretty clearly, and he’s always talking loudly.”

Thor shrugged, unfazed by being picked and having to take a shot of his drink, Asgardian Mead, as per the rules of the game.

“Okay, FRIDAY, next word please.”

On the large TV screen in the common area, the word “bibble” appeared.

“Oh! That’s to eat and drink often and noisily!” Nat shouted.

“I think you and Bruce are cheating,” Tony groaned.

You smiled fondly at the man who was easily being bested at his own invented game.

“Bibble obviously describes Steve Rogers to a tee,” Nat proclaimed with a smirk.

The man in question looked highly offended. “What? Eat and drink often and noisily? What the hell, Nat?”

“Please, Stevie. You drink like a camel and eat like a pig,” Bucky Barnes said from the doorway he’d just entered.

The rest of the group burst into laughter, and you used the moment of chaos as an opportunity to get a good look at the dashing man. His long hair was pulled halfway up into a knot, and he hadn’t shaved in at least three days. You desperately wanted to run your nails through that gorgeous stubble. You gave him a small smile when nobody else was looking, and he smoothly winked at you before walking over to the large couch and sitting down next to Steve.

“Drink up, Rogers. It’s the rules,” Clint said once everyone had stopped laughing.

“What exactly are we playing here?” Bucky inquired.

“It’s a ridiculous game that Tony made up,” you explained to him. “FRIDAY shows us a word, and the first person to shout out the correct definition gets to pick who the word best describes and make that person drink.”

“FRIDAY, next word,” Tony called out again.

This time, “adroit” appeared on the screen.

“That means clever and resourceful,” Wanda said calmly but quickly.

“Nice one, Wan,” you told her with a smile.

“I think it perfectly describes Natasha,” she decided.

Natasha raised her shot glass and said “hear, hear” before throwing it back.

“I really didn’t expect you people to have well-rounded vocabularies,” Tony admitted.

“Gee, thanks,” Wanda quipped.

Another word appeared.

“Karkorrhaphiophobia is the fear of failure! Ha! I got one!” Steve yelled with a large grin on his face.

“And we all know who that one describes,” you said.

“Who?” Tony asked, clearly perplexed.

You just rolled your eyes in response.

“It’s you, Tony. Drink up,” Steve ordered.

Since Bucky had entered the room, you found yourself not really focusing on the silly game. You were a tiny bit tipsy, and you couldn’t keep your mind from thinking about how nice it would be to have those strong hands, one flesh and one metal, all over your body right now. You kept glancing his way and then flushing heavily when he caught you looking.

FRIDAY displayed the word “zoanthropy,” and as with most of the words, you knew the meaning but felt no urge to play along.

“That’s when a person is deluded and thinks he’s changed into an animal!” Clint yelled.

Everyone turned to the man to see exactly who he would assign this strange word to. “I mean, there’s only one option here that makes any sort of sense.”

“Don’t go there,” Nat was warning him.

“It’s gotta be Bruce, right.”

“Ouch, that’s a low blow, Barton,” Bruce said before taking a shot. “For the record, I don’t turn into an animal, I turn into a monster. There’s a difference.”

The next word that appeared was “platitudinous,” and you began to wonder if this game was ever going to come to an end. You had much more important matters to attend to, all of which related to how hot the room seemed to feel just since Bucky had entered it.

“Full of dull or banal comments,” Tony said in a bored tone. “That one was just plain easy.”

“Which is why you finally won a round,” Clint remarked.

“Which is why I’m assigning platitudinous to you, Barton.”

When “effulgent” flashed onto the screen and Vision suddenly spoke up, everyone was surprised.

“Brilliantly radiant,” he said plainly before anyone could even get a syllable out.

“Vision, I thought we agreed it would be unfair for you to participate since your brain is far more advanced than any of ours,” Tony whined.

“But I wanted this word. I think it describes Wanda perfectly,” he explained.

She gave him a tender look. “Thank you, Vis.”

“Okay, this is not nearly as fun as I had hoped,” Tony declared, “so, we’re gonna wrap the party up with one final word. Let’s have it, FRIDAY.”

You weren’t sure what was going through your brain, but when you saw the word “esoteric” in front of your eyes, you had to speak up.

“That’s something understood by only the select few who have special interest!”

Everyone looked at you with raised eyebrows of surprise. “I didn’t even realize you were playing,” Nat said.

“I didn’t either,” you admitted with a giggle. You glanced around the room before your eyes were drawn once again to Bucky. “A person understood by only a select few who have a special interest is Bucky,” you said softly, nearly a whisper.

You could see the tiny ember in his eyes suddenly grow into a fierce flame. He looked at you longingly, and you were so glad that that had been the final word of the game.

Steve cleared his throat to disperse the awkward silence in the room. “You have to take a shot, Buck.”

You didn’t even wait to see if Bucky took his shot before you rose from the couch and headed straight for your bedroom. Not even sixty seconds after you had closed the door, there was a curt knock, and you flung it back open to find the man that your heart and body most desired.

He stepped into your room and pushed the door shut behind him before pulling you tightly against his chest and kissing you hard. “Could you be any more obvious, doll?”

“I couldn’t help it, Bucky. I’ve been wanting you all night.”

“You just had me this morning.”

“And I’m insatiable. Do think the others noticed anything?”

“Probably not, but it won’t be long before they realize something’s up between us.”

“Guess we better make the most of our time before they do because once they know, we’ll never have a moment alone.”

He lifted you up with his hands on your ass and pulled your legs around his waist. As he slowly walked toward your bed, he said “Right you are.”

Once you were both divested of your clothing, Bucky hovered over you and studied your face and your body so lovingly. “Ethereal,” he whispered.

“What?” you wondered, slightly confused.

“Ethereal, meaning heavenly or celestial. That’s the word I assign to you,” he explained before capturing your lips in another scorching kiss.


End file.
